


Cookies

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint tries to bake, Cookies, M/M, Prompt Fill, avengerkink, my 100th story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint made cookies for Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint baking - never done it before, no idea wtf he's doing but he's resourceful and...](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45955842#t45955842)
> 
> How hard can it be? Just follow the first set of jnstructions he finds on te internet using his phone. It better fucking tastes as good as it smells.
> 
> Example Problems he encounters:  
> Wants to make peanut butter chocolate cookies but...
> 
> Recipe says: use butter and vanilla extract. Stark doesn't have any... Clint finds French vanilla ice cream. He just shrugs and dumps that in. It's "close enough", he reasons butter is from milk which is from cows. Ice cream is also from cows, so...
> 
> Stark doesn't have peanut butter. But he's got almond butter. Close enough.  
> Stark doesn't have (seriously?! Doesn't the man eat?!!!) regular chocolate or the baking kind. But he's got freaking expensive chocolate from Switzerland or something, in that goes. Hey, chocolate is chocolate.

“Oh my god, they are delicious,” Tony mumbled around one of the cookies and grabbed already a second one. “You made them?” He asked and Clint nodded, a broad grin in his face. “I had no idea that you can bake,” Tony cocked his head and shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth to grab another one.

“I had no idea as well but it wasn't too complicated, you know?” He shrugged. “Just follow the instructions and then put it in the oven.”

“I've tried it a few times,” Tony admitted. “But when I nearly burnt down the kitchen I gave it up. JARVIS said it's easier to buy a few than renovate the kitchen every other week.” 

“You're a genius, Tony. How can you not bake? I mean, it's my first try and they are tasty,” Clint smirked and took one of the cookies himself. Tony was right. They were delicious.

“What flavor are they, by the way?” Tony just swallowed the last bite of his third cookie.

“Well, the recipe says peanut butter chocolate,” Clint shrugged and licked a few crumbs of his fingers. 

“Seriously?” Tony scrutinized the cookie in his hand. “They don't taste like peanut butter.” 

“Yeah, that's because you didn't have any. But there was almond butter in the cupboard so I used that. You know, close enough.” Clint shrugged and grabbed another cookie. 

Tony frowned at the cookie in his hand. “What else did you substitute?” He looked up and Clint slightly squirmed. 

“Well, you didn't have any chicken eggs, so I used the small, tiny ones you've had.” 

“The quail eggs?” Tony's brows hit his hairline and he stared at the cookie incredulously. 

“Uhm... yeah. Had to use a few more since they were so small but it worked. And then... uhm... there was no butter and no vanilla extract. But... uhm... there was vanilla ice cream.” 

“You... you put my handmade Tahitian vanilla ice cream in those cookies?” Tony stared at him open-mouthed. 

“It was the closest you've had. You know, butter is from milk which is from cows. Ice cream is also from cows, so...” Clint shrugged again. 

“But... but that was my handmade Tahitian vanilla ice cream. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get it?” 

“Then I guess you don't want to know what I had to use since you didn't have chocolate chips?” He grinned and saw Tony pale.

“Clint, no... please don't tell me you used the...” He wailed and pointed at one of the cupboards.

“The Belgian chocolates?” Clint supplied and Tony's eyes went wide.

“You did it, right? You used the Belgian chocolates for your cookies, right?” 

“It was the only chocolate you had,” Clint shrugged once more and Tony closed his eyes in pretended desperation. 

“You anticipate my ruin, you know that?” 

“Nope,” Clint smirked, leaned over and kissed Tony's nose. “But now you have tasty cookies.” 

“Just a question out of curiosity, is anything in them that's actually in the recipe?” Tony leaned back with a huff.

“Flour. And sugar.” Clint grabbed a cookie, put it in his mouth, straddled Tony's hips and leaned over and after an attempted angry glare he finally took a bite from the other side and their lips touched in the middle. Munching they both grinned at each other.

Later, when they both were sated in more than one way, Tony grabbed another cookie and glared at it. 

“These are probably the most expensive cookies I've ever eaten,” he sighed and took a bite. “But they are really delicious. Remind me to always have those ingredients at home.” 

“Maybe you could add a mixer as well,” Clint mumbled sleepily. 

“What do you mean with mixer. There is a mixer in the kitchen, right?” 

“No, it broke a few weeks ago.” Clint yawned and swept the crumbs away from Tony's chest. 

“Clint? What have you done?” Tony sat up and glared at him now. 

“There's this device in your lab... and it worked...” 

“Cliiiint!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
